Ramen Parenting
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Naruto is a fussy baby at the moment, his mother's soothing songs and rocking won't do the trick, his favriote frog puppets and the silly noises from his father won't work, neither will Jiraiya's silly faces. How will this todler stop crying? (story based off of Image)


**Late night One-shot. If I were to get paid for the person who write one-shots more than updating her stories I'd be very...very...very rich. Not only rich, but angry reviewers. But like I said, this is an idea I got late into the night and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote somthing, so I hope everyone enjoys the story ^-^**

**Title: Ramen Parenting. **

**Summary: Naruto is a fussy baby at the moment, his mother's soothing songs and rocking won't do the trick, his favriote frog puppets and the silly noises from his father won't work, neither will Jiraiya's silly faces. How will this todler stop crying?**

**Rating: K+**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review :)**

* * *

"Uwwaaaaaaa!" A loud piercing cry came from a house, it startled a cat who was chasing a tiny mouse. Kushina Uzumaki, she was the fourth Hokage's wife and mother of the new nine-tailed jailor: Naruto Uzumaki. Currently she was humming while rocking her crying baby.

"It's alright, Naruto. Everything's okay." She smiled trying to soothe her crying baby.

"What's going on?" A voice asked, Kushina turned to see her husband, Minato Namikaze, he was probably the most powerful ninja, not to mention the smartest, yet he himself couldn't find a solution as to why Naruto was crying.

"I don't know, he's been crying for nearly ten minutes, teh! I can't find out what's wrong with him." She was upset, her baby was only four months old (and adorable, cute, dashing and down-right beautiful, and anyone who disagreed met her fist with their face) and obviously he couldn't talk yet. So from birth until twelve months, it's the guessing game. It irritated her to no end.

"Well, have you tried singing to him?" Minato asked. "It always helps him at night."

"I tired that. I tried airplaines, I tried tickle-monster, I even let him eat my hair!" She panicked.

"aaaaaah! Waaaaaaa!" Still the baby continued to cry.

Minato thought for a moment, then it sturck him, he raced out of the room and came back with Naruto's favriote frog puppets. He smiled, seeing Naruto had simmered his cries but still he was crying.

"_Two little frogs go out in the creek today, are in for a big surprise_" Minato sang. "_Two little frogs will hop and play even after the moon will rise_" He waved around the puppets and winked at his son. Naruto stopped crying for a moment, reaching out to hold his puppets and possibly chew on them when a loud bang entered the room, and turning around to reveal his face is Jiraiya.

"Hey everybody, did ya' miss me?"

Silence. Then- "Uwwwaaaaaaaa!" Naruto is back to crying, louder than ever.

"Dammit, you pervert! We had him quiet!" Kushina screamed, obviosuly not helping that her babe's still crying.

Minato himself glared at his ex-teacher.

"Well my bad." Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with him anyway?" Minato picked up the two puppets once again and started singing the song over but Naruto was no longer interested in with the puppets any more. So quickly thinking Jiraiya corssed his eys and stuck out his tounge, hoping to make the child laugh, but if possible it only scared him more. Thinking of nothing else to do the ex-sannin felt his stomach growl, he headed over to the phone and dialed up from some ramen take-out. For the next twenty minutes the godfather watched Minato and Kushina dance around the house trying to calm down Naruto. Everything from summoning new toys for the baby, to singing thirty-five lullabies in thirty-five different languages, Minato even went as far as transforming himself into Itachi in a dress. But nothing worked. Jiraiya couldn't help but snicker seeing Minato turning on the TV to some hell-demon purple dinosaur.

There was a knock at the door and he cheered. "That would be my ramen!" He smiled.

He opened the door a shinobi handed him a stirofoam bowl and the tab. Jiraiya had paid for the ramen and was now skipping into the kitchen. when he passed Naruto, Naruto couldn't help but get a sniff of that delicious smell. He stopped crying, this alarmed Minato. But when Jiraiya left the room along with the ramen, Naruto cried once more.

"Sensei, wait!" Minato said, picking up Naruto.

"Sensei, give Naruto some broth." Minato smiled.

"what?! Hell no! That kid can get his own ramen, I paid over twenty yen-" His face collided with the table, spitting it in two with the help of Kushina Uzumaki.

"GIVE MY BABY THE BROTH NOW!"

"O...Kay...ouch."

Minato and Kushina was happy parents again watching their sweet little boy suckle ramen broth out of a bottle. Both ignoring a depressed Jiraiya whom was stuck with the tasteless dry noddles.

* * *

**Fun one-shot to write I will say :) **

**Review please :) **

**-The Un-wanted Angel **


End file.
